


you are not alone

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's not 100 percent angst but it'll be referenced when there's backflashes, jisoo's parents died in a crash no seventeen members passed away, kid AU, lapslock, non idol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: seungcheol's world does a flip when his best friend passes away and he gains a "son".





	1. i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> guess who shouldn't be starting a new series! it's me!

"do you know who joohyuk and heejin left jisoo with?" the executor, hyujin kim asks as she's sorting the papers. 

seungcheol choi shakes his head as he fumbles awkwardly with his slacks. he was still trying to comprehend that one of his best friends had passed away. the funeral had literally happened an hour ago. 

"joohyuk hong had wrote in his will, same as heejin. that you will become jisoo's guardian and all the custody of jisoo, will belong to you." hyujin explains, "you will become jisoo's guardian." 

seungcheol furrows his brows immediately at the statement because what the fuck was she talking about? him? a guardian to a 8 year old? how the fuck could he do that? 

"a-hh excuse me?" seungcheol gasps, "what?" 

"uh, did joohyuk-ssi not mention anything to you before his passing?" hyujin questions with a confused expression. 

seungcheol only recalls one moment where joohyuk mentioned custody of jisoo but he can only recall one drunk incident. 

joohyuk had called seungcheol about two months ago when heejin and him had an arguement. seungcheol had to pick him up from some frat party and drive him to the apartment. 

it was almost midnight when they got to joohyuk's apartment and he couldn't stop crying. seungcheol was frantic trying to calm his best friend down but nothing could stop it. 

"s-she said she was going to take jisoo away from me," joohyuk whimpers, "she can't do that.." 

"dude, heejin knows how much you love your kid she wouldn't do that." seungcheol says as he helps unbuckle joohyuk out the seat. 

joohyuk is limp in seungcheol's arms as he keeps bawling, "if she tries to take him away from me... you have to take him from her... listen to your hyung.. you can't let him down you're his god father." 

"dude," seungcheol mumbles, "please stop crying she isn't going to take him away." 

seungcheol tries not to get torn up over joohyuk's flushed cheeks and puffy eyes. he's never seen joohyuk this upset because it was joohyuk and joohyuk never cried. 

"y-you have to promise me! if i'm ever in danger, same with heejin! protect and take care of jisoo, don't let my parents take my son p-please." joohyuk whimpers, "p-please."

and seungcheol didn't think that joohyuk was serious when he asked him that question. 

"seungcheol-ssi, joohyuk and heejin had left you a note. would you like to read it?" hyujin asks sympathetically, "it seems very sincere." 

seungcheol nods and accepts the note with a shaky hands.

 

"dear, seungcheolie + seungcheol oppa (heejin wanted me to add this) 

if you're reading this either one of us have passed or the both of us have. how sad is that? 

we thought long and hard about who we think is fit to take care of jisoo when we passed. heejin thought her sister but then we remembered her sister is kind of a bitch (sorry haseul). 

and my parents haven't really taken interest of jisoo since he was born. but, the person who's always been there and been everything jisoo needed is you. you're everything i want my son to have as a guardian. 

but, i'm not sure when you'll see this. you still might be 20 and young in college with all this responsibility in a different country or you might be 45 with kids of your own. i apologize for leaving you with this but you're also his god father and you know this is what you have to do. 

seungcheolie, thank you. i might not be there physically but know i'm always with you and if you see the light flicker. know that's me scaring the shit out of you. please, don't let jisoo forget about us. 

love,  
your beloved joohyuk hyung and beloved heejin.

p.s heejin had already told her parents ahead of time she wants you to take care of jisoo as well. don't think i forced her into custody ;)"

 

seungcheol wiped his tears quickly to avoid it falling onto the paper. he hated that joohyuk wrote this on printer paper and how his handwriting mushed together. 

he hated that he dated the paper, january 20th 2015 because that was last year. he hated that he was reading his will paper because it wasn't suppose to happen this quick. 

hyujin started to leading seungcheol into a bunch of paperwork and signing jisoo to him. he couldn't keep his eyes straight and hyujin had to keep giving him tissues. 

in a matter of hours, seungcheol had technically became jisoo's guardian. there was still adoption papers to finalize and legalization issues that seungcheol didn't understand. especially since seungcheol was planning to return to south korea soon, it'd be even more papers.

"if you'd like to take jisoo home with you. that'd be okay." hyujin says, "good luck, seungcheol." 

seungcheol bows before exiting her office, joohyuk's brother seojoon told him that they'd be at the house after the funeral. 

did his parents know that jisoo would be in seungcheol's custody? how would they react to the news? they barely even claimed jisoo so it shouldn't matter? 

seungcheol drove with shaky hands to their home and he couldn't technically breathe. joohyuk was like family to him and he lost that family. but, he had to keep himself calm for jisoo. 

cars were filling the street that seungcheol couldn't even park in front of joohyuk's home. seungcheol had to park around the corner and walk a bit to joohyuk's. 

"seungcheol hyung!" seojoon smiles bleakly as he hugs seungcheol for the fifth time. 

seungcheol pats the younger's head before slipping off his shoes. joohyuk's house still looked the same but seungcheol liked how comfortable it still felt. heejin and joohyuk's family were all speaking about their children and their sweet memories. seungcheol could see heejin's parents pointing at a album of photos. 

"hyung." he hears softly behind him on the stars. 

jisoo is on the stairs with a bear tucked underneath his arms. and god, his nose is red and his cheeks were bright red. he was out of his suit from earlier and wore a iron man shirt and shorts. 

"hey buddy," seungcheol says just as softly, "do you want me to come up there?" 

jisoo nods as he holds his hand out for seungcheol to hold. seungcheol follows behind jisoo quietly as they enter the room. it wasn't exactly jisoo's room more like a guest room with just toys in it to keep him busy.

seungcheol lays alongside jisoo in the bed cuddling him close in his chest. jisoo couldn't stop sniffling and seungcheol could feel his little fists bawled in his shirt. 

"what's up little guy, why aren't you with your family?" seungcheol whispers, "were you waiting for me?"

jisoo's head rubs against his chest softly as he nods. 

"i didn't want to go down without you, hyung. they're s-scary." jisoo whines, "daddy always said they were scary." 

"your dad taught you well," seungcheol says i with a smile as he rubs jisoo's head.

"do you miss him?" 

"your father?" seungcheol asks, "of course. he was my best friend, bud." 

"i miss them a-a lot." jisoo hiccups, "i miss my daddy and my mommy. my mommy always told me to express myself feelings and i'm really sad." 

seungcheol sniffles as he continues to rub jisoo's back. he wasn't the best at comforting and he found it hard to comfort when he was just as upset. 

"what's going to happen to me?" jisoo asks worriedly, "where am i gonna go?" 

"you're gonna stay with me, jisoo. your daddy said to me that you'll be left in my care." 

"really!?" jisoo yells as he sits up quickly, "you're going to take care of me?!"

seungcheol nods as he hopes to god nobody downstairs heard the younger. it was the first time today that he's seen jisoo smile a little. 

"do i get my own room?" jisoo asks, "will we get my stuff?" 

"yep, a nice lady gave me the keys to your house and i'll have to start moving your stuff out into my apartment. but there's going to be a lot of changes and first i have to tell your grandparents." seungcheol pouts, "will you come down with me?"

jisoo nods as he takes seungcheol's too big of a hand into his small one practically dragging him down the stairs. their families were still mingling and crying together. 

seungcheol found joohyuk's parents in the swarm of people. they were in the kitchen organizing the foods alongside heejin's parents. 

"hello," seungcheol says with a formal bow, "can i speak with you guys?"

"what is it?" joohyuk's father, minkyun asks, "what's going on, seungcheol?" 

seungcheol wasn't really that close with joohyuk's father, his mother always like seungcheol and his father thought he was a troublemaker. when honestly seungcheol kept joohyuk in check.

"i just wanted to let you know th-"

"seungcheol hyung is going to take care of me!" jisoo blurts, "not you guys!" 

seungcheol was frozen at jisoo's sudden outburst because he beat seungcheol to the punch.

"excuse me?" minkyun asks, "who's taking care of who?"

"the kids... they wrote down seungcheol as jisoo's guardian in joohyuk's will." heejin's mother, minji says softly, "they want jisoo to be with seungcheol." 

"but he's our children's son... that isn't fair." eunji mummers, "joohyuk wouldn't leave his son with a childhood friend."

"eunji, you can't make yourself believe that you always supported the two. plus, heejin expressed that seungcheol was family to joohyuk like another brother. you'll have to accept what they wished for." minji explains, "they didn't ban any of you from seeing jisoo; they just want seungcheol to be his caretaker." 

seungcheol bows as he tightens his grip on jisoo's hand. eunji and minkyun shared the same look of disappointment they always had when it came to jisoo. 

"i still don't understand why joohyuk took such a liking to you." minkyun says with a saddening glaze, "you were too good for him." 

seungcheol didn't understand exactly what minkyun meant by that. he couldn't even usher out the question when him and jisoo were left in the kitchen by themselves. 

he was expecting a cliche drama reaction where glasses were thrown and tears were shed. he didn't think joohyuk and heejin's parents would let him take their only grandson away to be in his care.

seungcheol and jisoo said goodbye to the house filled with people who were trying to figure out what was going on. seungcheol cuddled jisoo as he carries him into the cold back to his car. 

seungcheol wasn't sure how this whole thing would go. he wasn't sure if he was qualified enough to take care of jisoo for the rest of his life. 

"hyung," jisoo mumbles before seungcheol tried to buckle him in the backseat. 

"mhm?" seungcheol asks softly, "what's up?"

"do you have ice cream at your house?" 

and seungcheol thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	2. i've loved and i've lost

seungcheol got jisoo settled into his apartment two months after joohyuk and heejin's passing. 

november was almost over and jisoo was doing better with communicating. seungcheol didn't push jisoo on how he should feel and his school suggested a child therapist. 

jisoo really liked the therapist it was either cause he was nice or gave him suckers. 

"do you think mom and dad want me to visit them on christmas?" jisoo asks at the table, "would they like that?"

seungcheol cocks his head as he slides a plate of breakfast towards jisoo. 

"what do you mean?" seungcheol asks, "do you want to visit them?" 

"it's almost december 1st, hyung." jisoo says bluntly, "christmas will be here sooner than we know it!" 

seungcheol didn't realize it'd be december 1st on friday. he thought they had enough time till december to prepare jisoo for his first christmas without his parents.

"should we visit their graves, hyung?" jisoo asks softly, "it's my first year without them and the nice man with the suckers told me it'd be a good way to cope?" 

seungcheol shrugs, "we are moving back to south korea in the new year. so i don't think it'll hurt, right?" 

jisoo nods in agreement, "is korea as nice as you say it is? my parents were planning to take me in the summer because my dad said we were uncultured compared to my mom." 

seungcheol can't help but chuckle at the statement. heejin was a foreign exchange student like seungcheol is but he had been in america a little longer than her. 

seungcheol first came to america when he was five years old. he had visited with his parents because his christmas wish was to see the hollywood sign and they actually let him. who would let a five year old dictate how they would spend their money?

joohyuk had been at the sign that same day and the two first met when joohyuk said his hat was stupid in broken korean and so seungcheol hit him. their parents were shocked and seungcheol's parents bought joohyuk ice. 

his parents seemingly got along with joohyuk's parents. joohyuk had given seungcheol his most prized possession; also known as a rock as an apology for calling his hat stupid.

seungcheol's parents took yearly visits to north america for sites and to see joohyuk. seungcheol and joohyuk always managed contact with each other even miles away and spoke everyday. 

seungcheol didn't come to the us until he was 15 for school and he's been with joohyuk everyday since. joohyuk was the reason why seungcheol's first english words were all cuss words. seungcheol would also insult joohyuk in korean just to piss him off because he didn't know a lot. 

"it's really nice, jisoo. you also know a good amount of korean from your mom and you know english so you'll be fine." seungcheol explains, "and i'll help you too." 

jisoo smiles at seungcheol's comment and continues to eat breakfast. seungcheol starts to scrub at the egg residue before his house phone starts to ring. 

"mhm, choi residents." he states, "who's calling?"

"seungcheol choi?" the voice says, "hello, it's kim hyujin just checking in." 

seungcheol's mouth forms an O before he excuses himself from the dishes. he hasn't spoken with hyujin in awhile and her name kind of made him anxious.

"how's jisoo doing?" she asks, "is he adjusting?"

"yeah, he's speaking with a therapist that the school got him and it's helping." seungcheol says, "he's being more verbal."

"that's good and you're still planning to move back home to south korea in january correct?" hyujin questions, "you and jisoo?"

"yeah, since joohyuk and heejin passed away there's no reason for me to be here anymore. my papers and transcripts are being transferred back to a university and i'm enrolling jisoo in school." seungcheol explains, "and I'll have an apartment up there soon enough." 

"then you'll need to set up an appointment with somebody over there who could help you finish the legal papers. i have a few more stuff to send and mail that belongs to jisoo now." hyujin says softly, "we'll be done soon enough." 

seungcheol smiles to himself because this paperwork was a pain in the ass. hyujin says a quick goodbye before hanging up leaving seungcheol to return to jisoo. 

"i think whenever we go to korea next year, i'll miss being so close to mom and dad's grave. will we have enough money to visit them on their birthdays?" jisoo questions as he tries to swallow his pancakes.

seungcheol nods, "of course we'll come back to los angeles for their birthdays. but you need to get ready for school, bud." 

jisoo salutes before he sprints to his room leaving all of his dirty dishes. seungcheol chuckles as he sets the dishes into the sink. he'd do those after work and class but he had to take jisoo to school.

jisoo came running out in a too big of a lilac knit sweater and jeans. his hair was still messy and it reminded seungcheol he needed to take jisoo to get his bangs cut. 

"does this match? you laughed at me last time i tried to dress myself!" jisoo claims, "you said i looked goofy!" 

seungcheol chuckles because he remembers the day that jisoo tried to dress himself. his shirt was too small and too tight with numerous stains and he was wearing pajama pants. 

"you look real handsome, jisoo!" seungcheol grins, "you look a lot like your dad." 

seungcheol can't really describe how jisoo lit up at the comment. his back straighten up, his shoulders stood proudly and he couldn't stop smiling. 

"thanks hyung," jisoo mumbles shyly, "thank you so much."

seungcheol smiles as he takes ahold of jisoo's tiny hand to lead him downstairs. they've gotten into this nice little schedule since jisoo moved in.

seungcheol wakes up at 7am everyday and makes jisoo breakfast. jisoo gets his school bag together and everything he needs for the day. the two eat together and talk about anything on their mind. jisoo will get ready for school after he's done and they'll leave together at 8am. 

"do you meet with your therapist today at school again?" seungcheol asks as he starts to buckle jisoo in the backseat. jisoo doesn't mind seungcheol buckling him in, he thinks it's nice he cares enough to do that. 

"yeah, he wants to talk about dad today since we spoke about mom a lot on monday." jisoo says, "he says you can sit in on this meeting today if you'd like. since you're mourning too." 

"you're too mature for me, jisoo ah." seungcheol sighs, "you're 8 not 81!" 

jisoo giggles at the comment, "you should come with though, hyung! the therapist is really nice he reminds me of a hamster."

seungcheol rolls his eyes as he shuts the door. he quickly gets in the drivers seat before he can collect an answer. 

"fine, is it after you're done with school?" seungcheol asks, "my class ends at 2." 

jisoo nods quickly, "right at 3pm! he'll be in the office you can't miss him his cheeks are super chubby." 

"awesome."

the two sing along on the radio as seungcheol drives to the school. jisoo always loved to sing and seungcheol couldn't ignore how nice the younger's voice is. 

joohyuk and heejin both enjoyed to sing and joohyuk could play the guitar. seungcheol would sit along the side and beat his thighs like a drum. jisoo would lead the three in a karaoke session because the hong family always treasured music. 

"hyung!" jisoo yells, "did you hear me!?"

seungcheol shakes his head, "sorry i was just thinking of some stuff." 

"i was just saying that my dad really liked this song." jisoo says, "it's creep by radiohead." 

seungcheol didn't even realize that this song was playing. when seungcheol first came to the us as a student, this was the first song that joohyuk had played for him.  
he didn't understand a damn word of what was happening but he could tell the song was sad and heartfelt. joohyuk tried to translate the lyrics for seungcheol but god his korean was still shit. joohyuk had told him that this song meant a lot to him and was the first song that made him cry. 

joohyuk said it was the song he related to the most because his parents made him feel like he wasn't worth anything. seungcheol cried not even knowing the meaning of the actual song.

"he said he wanted me to never have to relate to this song, he never wanted me to feel like he did." jisoo explains softly, "and i don't relate to this song. isn't that nice?" 

seungcheol nods in agreement and still wasn't trying to figure out how the fuck a 8 year old was this smart.

finally arriving at the school; seungcheol parks in the curb where all the other parents would drop their kids off. 

"you're gonna go kick butt today to right?" seungcheol whispers as he crouches down to jisoo's level. 

"of course!" he says, "that's what i do!"

seungcheol ruffles jisoo's hair before he runs into school. 

"bye hyung!" he hollers at the doorway, "i love you!"

"love you too!" seungcheol yells back, "have a good day!" 

he felt the eyes of parents staring at him because maybe he was being too loud or that they were pitying him. but he didn't have time to really focus on that because he was late for class. 

he only had psychology and his business class which was long as fuck but he couldn't skip it because he was at the edge of misses. 

thankfully his college and jisoo's elementary school weren't too far. he made it to his campus in a matter of time and right before his professor called attendance. 

going to his psychology class was kind of bittersweet, his professor and joohyuk along with seungcheol would always bug each other. they'd always make him laugh and keep his day interesting. 

his professor took joohyuk's death as bad as seungcheol and they even met a few times. he was the first semi adult who didn't pity seungcheol and it was nice. 

"sorry, i was late cause i had to drop off jisoo." seungcheol announces before he takes his seat and sets his bag aside. 

"he's doing good right?" his professor asks, "he was always sweet."

"yes, he's very strong." seungcheol says as he uncaps his pen, "he's 8 but mentally he's like 80."

he gets a laugh out of his professor and it makes him feel a lot better. his class surprisingly goes by fast and his business class wasn't that much of a pain in the ass today. 

faster than he expected it was 2 o'clock and he found himself running to go get jisoo. he gets out in an hour but since his therapist was meeting with him, he was sure he'd get out earlier. 

he had to remember the description of the therapist that jisoo gave. he looked like a hamster and had chubby cheeks. the office ladies all loved seungcheol because they thought he was so handsome. 

"seungcheol!" the secretary yells, her name was amy and she always gave him cookies. 

"amy!" seungcheol says, "is the therapist here the only that jisoo talks too?"

she flips quickly throughout her papers scattered on her desktop. she thumbs herself up when she finds the sheet and seungcheol thought it was cute. 

"yes, he's in mr.turner's counselor room with all the bears! you walk in and take a right you can't miss it." amy explains, "just pay attention."

seungcheol salutes before heading in the back of the office. he wasn't sure exactly what this meeting would be about but it's for jisoo how bad could it be?

he tried not to crack up when he sees the therapist because jisoo was right he did have chubby cheeks. his counselor had to be around his age or a little younger. he had full cheeks and faded pink hair the color of cotton candy. 

he wore thin rim glasses that were perched on his nose and a white button up and thin tie. he looked like a stereotypical college student who majors in architecture and drinks coffee everyday. 

"ah! hello!" he says with a hand sticking out firm in front of him, "the name is kihyun yoo but you can call me mr.yoo or therapist yoo." 

"i'm seungcheol choi... kind of jisoo's dad? kind of not?" seungcheol introduces awkwardly, "maybe an older brother?" 

kihyun nods as he goes behind the counselors desk, "so you're his guardian now?" 

"yeah, his dad and mom left me in charge of him. has he said anything bad about me?" seungcheol teases, "told him to not talk bad about me." 

kihyun shakes his head abruptly as he pushes his glasses back on his nose, "he only says nice stuff about you! he really does love you and he knows being a guardian is hard and thanks you a lot."

"shit really?"

"do you think i'm lying?" kihyun jokes with a chuckle, "he loves you a lot." 

seungcheol pouts a little, "god this is how joohyuk felt about him." 

maybe seungcheol shouldn't have said that because he sees out the corner of his eye that kihyun reaches for a notepad. 

"shit, kih-uh uh this isn't about me! it's about jisoo let's not analyze me okay?" seungcheol pleads, "it's for jisoo."

"but you also lost somebody as well, seungcheol. you might be the adult but it doesn't mean you're not hurting as well." kihyun says with a frown, "you can't keep yourself from mourning."

but before seungcheol could say anything the door swings open with jisoo standing with his bag in his arms. he's smiling widely as he runs to give seungcheol a hug. 

"hyung! see you found him." jisoo says in seungcheol's arms, "told you you'd find him." 

seungcheol rubs the younger's hair as he sits him up on his lap. jisoo set his book bag on the floor between seungcheol's legs. he lifts seungcheol's arms to wrap around his body to hold him along the waist. 

"are you cold?" seungcheol asks, "you only do this when it's cold." 

"nah-uh! i just wanted you to hold me." jisoo mumbles, "is that bad?" 

"not at all." seungcheol replies reassuringly, "everybody likes to be held." 

kihyun smiles before he asks jisoo how his day was going. seungcheol can't stop himself from grinning at jisoo rambles about his day. his day was so full with happiness that it made seungcheol happy. 

"how do you want to start mhm? jisoo would you like to talk about your father?" kihyun questions as he uncaps a pen for his notebook. 

seungcheol rests his chin on the crown of jisoo's head. he watches as jisoo's chest starts to rise slowly and his leg twitch. he wasn't exactly sure if jisoo invited him to mourn or for comfort. 

"my dad, he was my best friend? he gave me ice cream when my mom told him no. he was in school also but when i was sick, he'd give me chicken noodle soup and sleep with me. he's make me laugh till chocolate milk came out of my nose." jisoo explains, "he brought seungcheol hyung into my life. he did a lot for me." 

"did anybody... ask how you felt about his passing?" kihyun asks, "did the adults not speak with you about it at all?"

jisoo shakes his head, "nope, my dad's parents didn't tell me. i was staying with seungcheol hyung, the night that they died." 

"seungcheol, how'd you hear?" 

"heejin's parents called me before anybody tried to contact me. her mother told me, a drunk driver had smashed... they hit them." seungcheol says slowly, "she told me to tell jisoo as nicely as i could." 

"my parents were on their way to come pick me up from hyung's house... my last words to my parents were that i loved them and i'm happy that was the last thing i heard." jisoo mutters, "they left the planet knowing that i love them and they left me... letting me know that they love me." 

seungcheol rubs jisoo's back in a soothing motion because he could tell he was about to cry. it was true that the last thing him and his parents said to each other was that they love each other. 

"seungcheol, how are you dealing with the lost of your best friend?" 

"it's hard as hell, i'm not gonna sugar coat it. i'm just dealing with it and just taking it in. he taught me a lot of stuff and he was the only person that i told a lot of stuff too." seungcheol deadpans, "he was family because since i'm an only child. he was truly family we were one in the same."

kihyun scribbles quickly more notes and he continues to ask jisoo a lot of questions about his dad and he cried a bit. seeing jisoo cry was kind of like seeing a cute dog being kicked. 

"seungcheol, you've been taking care of jisoo for two months... how do you feel?"

"happy," seungcheol states, "he's the best part of every single day." 

"jisoo, you've been in seungcheol's care for seungcheol for two weeks... how do you months?" 

"i feel like my dad never left me."


	3. i still feel the same

seungcheol woke himself up at 4am to go wake jisoo up to open presents to realize the kid was asleep by the tree. seungcheol couldn't help but smile kindly at the younger as he wraps a blanket around him. 

"hyung... merry christmas." jisoo mumbles half awake as seungcheol is sat at the corner of the couch. 

"hey bud, merry christmas!" seungcheol says, "saw you were too excited to stay in bed?"

jisoo rubs his eyes with his bawled fists before nodding, "i always sleep by the tree.. my dad says it's to make sure santa doesn't skip by us." 

seungcheol smiles meekly at the younger because even though it was a happy day, it was jisoo's first christmas without his parents. 

"did you sleep well though? no worries?" seungcheol asks, "you were all right?"

"mhm."

"remember what i said?"

"if i ever get scared, your door is always open." jisoo states, "and your heating blanket is open for company."

"that's right that's right," seungcheol laughs as he ruffles jisoo's hair, "but go on, open your presents."

jisoo beams before he grabs the first gift tenderly because he wasn't sure exactly what seungcheol got. seungcheol was very discreet with what he got for jisoo and what he bought. 

even when joohyuk and heejin were alive, he remembered exactly some of the stuff they had planned to get him. also hyujin referenced some stuff that they left jisoo and he wrapped that as well. 

"this... is my dad's necklace isn't it?" 

seungcheol watches as jisoo picks up the metal chain between his fingers. he held with such care and sensitivity it was so precious. 

"yeah, your dad wrote down in his will that this necklace was his family necklace. his dad, your great grandpa, your great grandpa's father all had the same necklace. he wishes for you to wear this necklace proudly." seungcheol explains clearly and thanking god he didn't get choked up. 

"it's my daddy's... one of his favorite things in the world." jisoo mumbles as he traces the cross with his thumb. 

"do you want me to help you put it on?" seungcheol asks, "do you want to wear it?"

jisoo nods frantically as he runs to seungcheol on the couch. he hands the necklace to seungcheol before turning his back. 

seungcheol unclasps the chain before slowly bringing it to jisoo's neck. he makes sure to clip it tight enough on the younger's neck but not too tight where it was choking him. 

"go on and keep opening your gifts. you have a lot more!" seungcheol says happily, "go on, jisoo!" 

jisoo continues to open throughout his gifts. he got some books about astronomy, along with some neat toys and a new 3DS with the galaxy on it and he almost cried. 

"how'd you know... that I wanted all this?" jisoo asks as he finally had unwrapped his last present, "i barely mentioned what i wanted."

"because your parents had been shopping for you for awhile and i remembered a lot of stuff. you also just took a liking to these things or the certain subjects like the books; i just guessed on that." seungcheol states, "i knew you liked stars and planets so i got you a lot of books about them." 

jisoo nods slowly to himself but he snaps so loud that it scared seungcheol a little because it was so quiet. 

"we made gifts in class! since i am only 8 years old and can't work in the society and afford anything this ec-"

"jisoo-ah," seungcheol laughs 

"but anyway! here. merry christmas hyung!" jisoo yells, "you deserve a lot of gifts but this is all i have for you." 

seungcheol takes the construction paper made card out of jisoo's hands. it was a lilac color that was decorated with many drawings. 

"i wasn't really able to say all i wanted to because like i said... i'm only 8 and i'm in the 2nd grade." jisoo explains, "and so i had my teacher write down everything i said about you."

"dear cheol hyung, 

merry christmas! it's our first christmas together and the start to a lot more!

we'll be together forever right? you have done a lot for me these few months and i thank you. i love you a lot like my heart hurts a lot from how much i love you. you're also sad about mom and dad but you... you are so happy just for me! 

you want to cry and i know you do but you see me sad and automatically and stop being sad to help me and make me happy. you don't think i notice but i do!

thanks for being the best hyung ever and making me food when i'm hungry at 3am. or letting me eat ice cream whenever i'm sad and we watch television together. you always laugh really loud and it makes laugh.

my dad always told me that there's nothing you couldn't do and that if i ever needed to rely on somebody who wasn't him as a fatherly figure. it'd be you, hyung. so if you don't mind, i'd like to rely on you a lot more.

love, 

jisoo hong ❤" 

"bud..." seungcheol mumbles as he tries to sniffle quietly to himself, "jesus christ."

jisoo's tiny hand pats seungcheol's cheek softly, "it's okay to be sad, hyung."

"i'm not sad... i'm just really happy? i didn't know you felt like this." 

"of course! you're my family and my hyung and you do so much for me. mr.yoo said to express myself more and that's what i am starting to do. he says i have a lot of feelings and need to be more expressive." jisoo explains, "he said it's a way to build a stronger bond with people."

seungcheol pulls jisoo in for a hug and kisses his cheek, "thank you, i really love this and you."

the two started to collect all the wrapping paper and stuffed it into the trash bin. jisoo rubs his eyes continuously as he tries to shuffle his gifts into the room. 

"how do you want to celebrate today, mhm?" seungcheol asks, "my family are back home so it's just you and i." 

jisoo taps his chin, "can we sleep? it's 4:30 and i'm going to pass out." 

"do you want me to sleep with you?" 

jisoo nods as he holds out his hand for seungcheol and he takes him to his bed room and turns on the heating blanket. who doesn't like a heating blanket? 

seungcheol is surprised when jisoo burrows himself into seungcheol's chest and halfway grips his waist. jisoo wasn't kidding when he said he was going to express himself more. 

the two fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't wake back up until 10am and jisoo demanded pancakes. how could you say no to a boy with a pout and puppy eyes? 

"hyung, me and my parents always played christmas music when we make christmas breakfast is that okay?" jisoo asks, "we can use my old iPod!" 

seungcheol nods as he takes jisoo's iPod to hook up to the speakers. he wasn't sure what type of christmas music jisoo wanted to hear but he was willing to try his best. 

mariah carey's all i want for christmas starts filling up the room and jisoo starts to shake his hips. seungcheol pours the batter and starts mixing with the help of jisoo.

jisoo adds too many chocolate chips and seungcheol adds a handful of sprinkles. with the help of two hands they stir the mixture till it's smooth and thick. 

"hyung, do you have cookie cutters? we can make cool christmas pancakes!" jisoo yells, "like reindeer!"

"mhm!" seungcheol mumbles with a mouthful of chocolate chips, "hold on."

seungcheol reaches underneath the storage to retrieve the bag of cookie cutters that his mom had sent awhile back. seungcheol never once made fresh cookies in his life, he was more of a frozen cookie dough type of man. 

jisoo instructs seungcheol on how to create the perfect cut out shaped pancakes. for an 8 year old, he is very aware of how to cook. 

"my mom... every year she liked to tell us really bad jokes."

"like how can you tell if a christmas tree is a boy?"

"it has balls!"

"i can't believe she told you that joke, she was the last person i ever expected to hear say that joke." seungcheol says 

"my dad always just told us to laugh and tell my mom that she was pretty." jisoo explains as he holds the plate out for pancakes. 

"that's truly how you win over a woman, jisoo-ah or a man. guys like to be complimented too!" seungcheol says as he fits the dough into a circle cookie cutter. 

"my dad said you like to be told you're handsome," jisoo giggles, "but he never told you that you were because he said your ego was already high."

seungcheol sets the pan on the cool side of the oven before gripping his chest dramatically, "i'm hurt!"

"hyung you know you're handsome! don't be hurt!" jisoo says as he pats on seungcheol's shoulder, "i know you're handsome!"

seungcheol cops as he slight pinches jisoo's cheek, "god, you're too much."

seungcheol carries the gallon of juice and two cups to the coffee table; jisoo follows behind with the tower of pancakes along with two plates. the two covered themselves in piles of blankets before flicking the tv on to watch movies. 

the two spent almost all of christmas watching movies, eating sweets and endless super mario battles. some of seungcheol's school friends came over with gifts along the professor. 

jisoo's uncle, aunt and his grandparents dropped off gifts but heejin's mother was the one who dropped them all off. jisoo's grandparents rarely saw him only on "important" days like holidays. 

"hyung, it's getting late should we head out to my parents grave? do you have the cake still?" 

seungcheol nods as he sticks the last candle into the vanilla cake. since the move in date for their move back to south  
korea was pushed earlier to the day of jisoo's birthday. 

the two decided that they'd celebrate christmas and his birthday at the same time since it's only 5 days away. 

seungcheol helps jisoo into his coat and some jeans and laces his converses. seungcheol hands jisoo the bouquet of flowers and grabs the cake. 

seungcheol wasn't sure what would happen with this grave visit. he wasn't sure if jisoo would cry or he'd be fine. jisoo was unpredictable in a good way, all seungcheol knew was that he needed to take care of him. 

the cemetery were joohyuk and heejin were buried was in the busiest place ever. it's a pain in the ass to get to but it was perfect for joohyuk and heejin it was outside the restaurant where he asked her to marry him. 

jisoo held tightly onto seungcheol as they pull into the cemetery. it was a good time to come because the two could talk freely among their spirits. 

joohyuk's tombstone had numerous flowers and his medals for swim. he had family pictures and even a picture with seungcheol along it. heejin's tombstone had flowers and dance recital pictures with a family photo of joohyuk and jisoo and other family members. 

seungcheol sets the cake down in front of the tombstones as he lays out a blanket for the two to sit on. 

"which would you like to do, mhm?"

"uh, my birthday?" 

seungcheol pats his pocket for a lighter and tries to quickly light the candle before any wind came. he hands the cake over before he starts to obnoxiously sing happy birthday. 

"congratulations! you're almost 9 years old. how does it feel?" seungcheol asks dramatically as he points the spoon in jisoo's direction like a mic.

"weird!" jisoo giggles, "really weird."

"do you want to say anything to your parents?" seungcheol questions, "anything at all? i'm sure they'll stop what they're doing and sit with you." 

jisoo exhales softly as he sets the cake down next to him and scoots closer to the graves. seungcheol watches his small fingers trace joohyuk's family necklace. 

"mom.... dad." jisoo mummers, "i'm really mad at you guys." 

seungcheol's eyebrows arch at the start of jisoo's speech because why was he mad?

"i'm mad because you could have stayed with me that night. you didn't have to go speak with your dad because they tried to take me away from you. you didn't know this but i listened on that call before i had went to hyung's house. you weren't bad parents or unfit like they said.." jisoo explains with slumped shoulders. 

"but you wanted to tell them face to face that they couldn't take me. how can i be mad when you went to protect me? i should be mad at whoever hurt you and took you away from me.." 

seungcheol rubs jisoo's shoulders as he quietly tells him to continue. 

"but mom, you always told me to never hold a grudge. you said grudges will give me wrinkles and make me look old. so i can't be mad at whoever hit you guys, or death. you guys aren't scared right? you're alone aren't you?" jisoo calls out, "i'm alone too but i have hyung and you guys don't." 

"you guys. you're alone but you're also together. mr.yoo says you can never feel alone if you have somebody you can lean on. dad, you're taking care of mom right? hyung, he's doing a really great job and he's still letting me eat ice cream!" 

seungcheol couldn't help but smile about how pure this conversation had turned. 

"don't worry too much about us two. i hope your souls are going somewhere safe... i'm going to be 9 years old in 5 days and i want to tell you guys my wishes." jisoo says as he stands up. 

he takes a crumbled up piece of paper out his coat pocket. he took awhile to unfold it because his hands were shaking. 

"My first wish is don't worry so much about us. second, don't be lonely and be safe. third, seungcheol hyung to always be happy and healthy. fourth, i am tired of crying so hopefully if i wish hard enough that'll end. five, a new pint of ben and jersey's milk and cookies... sorry. and finally, always watch over me." jisoo reads with a shaky voice. 

"you got that? mom? dad? don't be lonely but always watch over me!" jisoo whines, "even if you left my physically life you can still be with me mentally!"

"and hyung! i'm sorry about the ice cream it's just you were asleep and i was so hungry." jisoo yells, "whenever i'm old enough! maybe 10? i'll buy you a new pint!"

"ah," seungcheol laughs as he pats softly on jisoo's back, "i can buy us ice cream later okay? do you want to leave your gifts for your parents?" 

jisoo wipes his tears as he grabs the bags to set at the grave. he unwraps the two gifts for them. 

it was homemade frames filled with pictures of jisoo and his parents. he told seungcheol that his art teacher had helped made the frames. english and korean were scribbled into the wood for his parents. 

"even though it's kind of my birthday and christmas, i got you a present." jisoo states, "it's homemade. mom, you always told me that you appreciate the home made gifts." 

"i hope you two are having a good christmas and ate some pancakes. don't be sad and hope you see my gifts, and see that seungcheol hyung is doing a good job with me." 

"mom, dad, and hyung. i'll get through this and i'll be stronger soon, yes i am sad a lot still but please watch over me and don't doubt my heart and strength. i might be almost 9 but i'm tough!" jisoo yells proudly, "i'll mourn safely and peacefully."

"joohyuk hyung and heejin ah! your son is something else. me and him, won't let you guys down. merry christmas you guys." seungcheol yells as he packs up the blanket. 

"c'mon bud, let's go get some ice cream since you ate all mine." seungcheol says as he hands jisoo the cake that had yet been touch. 

"hhyung, you said it was fine!" jisoo whines as he stuffs a chunk of cake into his mouth, "don't lie!"

seungcheol rolls his eyes as the two leave the tombstone and the whole situation got seungcheol motivated. 

he wasn't going to let jisoo, joohyuk or heejin down. he was going to better himself and work hard to be everything jisoo needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas and happy almost new year and happy almost jisoo day!


	4. start of something new

seungcheol holds jisoo's hand as he leads him to the bus stop. 

"hyung, is this a good school?" jisoo asks as he adjusts his backpack, "do i have to really wear this uniform?"

"yes, sadly in korea we were forced to wear uniforms unlike the sweet freedom you had back home." seungcheol chuckles as he checks for his bus pass, "but you look cute!" 

jisoo giggles as he grips tighter onto seungcheol's hand, "do you think the kids will be nice to me?"

seungcheol pouts slightly to himself as he looks down at jisoo's face sporting a similar expression. jisoo had a right to be nervous because he is a foreigner. he doesn't stick out like others since he is fully korean but since he's spoke english most his life. it'll show and that'll be harder for him.

"of course, you're a nice boy and if you're nice to them. they'll be nice to you! it's a simple equation to making lots of friends." seungcheol says as he ushers jisoo into the bus. 

seungcheol swipes his pass before he leads jisoo down the semi cramped aisle. he sat jisoo in the free seat near a man and stood on the outside. 

he watches as jisoo sits quietly and a little sleepy due to still getting used the time change. seungcheol felt bad for jisoo because he was in a complete different element. he wasn't used to this and he was still mourning. 

he kept asking jisoo if he was okay with moving to south korea and he said he was okay with it. seungcheol just couldn't help but feel guilty. 

"are you nervous for your first day too? you look so sad." jisoo asks quietly as he tugs on seungcheol's sleeve, "don't be sad everybody loves you!" 

seungcheol rolls his eyes as he tussles jisoo's hair softly, "you're too much for me, kid." 

the two of them wait till the bus drops them off at the nearest stop by jisoo's new school. jisoo didn't let go of seungcheol's hand when the bus stopped and seungcheol saw the school building. 

jisoo mutters about the show he saw this morning on the tv as they walk hand and hand. seungcheol was happy to see jisoo calming down. 

kids and their parents were arriving to this primary school. daegwang primary school is a nice christian school that seungcheol feels like jisoo will enjoy. 

joohyuk and heejin always took jisoo to church in the morning and wanted him to be close with god. so seungcheol did a lot of research before returning to korea to find a perfect school for him. 

"so me and all the kids match?" jisoo asks confused, "all the same uniforms for boys?"

seungcheol laughs and nods, "yep, all the boys wear black sweat vests or black jackets and ties!"

"like a cult?"

"just like a cult." seungcheol says as he nudges through the clutter of parents. they had to be returning students but since jisoo was new he wanted to walk him inside. 

"seungcheol-ssi?" a voice calls out from behind him. 

seungcheol pivots quickly to see the man he spoke on the phone with. his name was yoon jeonghan and he was jisoo's 3rd grade teacher. 

"ah, hello." seungcheol says swiftly as he bows, he pats on jisoo's back to show him he needs to bow.

"ah, and you must be jisoo?" jeonghan asks as he crouched to jisoo's level. 

"did he ask if i was jisoo?" jisoo repeats to make sure that he understood correctly. 

"yeah, he asked that. good job, bud." seungcheol smiles as he ruffles jisoo's hair a little, "you're doing good." 

"oh, hello, i am hong jisoo." jisoo says abruptly with another bow. seungcheol wanted to coo from how cute he is. 

"cute, so you guys can come into the office with me and we'll get jisoo situated." jeonghan says as he pushes up his glasses a bit. 

he was cute, seungcheol wouldn't lie that his teacher was really cute. he was around seungcheol's height and lean with nice shoulders and a built. he was wearing a thick white turtleneck with a fuzzy sweater over it and he looked so handsome. 

his hair reminded seungcheol of milk chocolate and he had his bangs swept and tucked behind his ear. it'd fall occasionally which made him look even nicer. 

"mr.yoon, do you know any english at all?" seungcheol asks worriedsome, "jisoo knows enough korean to possibly get him to the store. but conversation wise he's still learning the best he can." 

jeonghan takes a seat behind his strangely neat desk, "i do know english and i'll try my best to help communicate with jisoo. it's just in this class, it is strictly korean children and sometimes mixed students."

"what does that mean?"

"there's students who's parents are korean or american or in general foreign causing them to be mixed. there's a student named choi hansol, he's very smart and he's younger than jisoo. he's a very sweet kid." jeonghan says, "he speaks english and korean. i think he'd love to help jisoo out." 

"did you get that, kid?" seungcheol asks as he squats down to his level, "did you understand what he said?"

jisoo nods unsteadily, "kind of? there's a boy named hansol who's going to help me?" 

seungcheol caresses jisoo's cheek, "you're a smart boy, you're gonna do fine." 

"would you like to meet him?" jeonghan asks, "he's probably on the playground till class starts." 

seungcheol nods as he grabs jisoo's small hand to lead him. he watches jisoo's eyes wander over the halls to see the class rooms, the art posted on the wall and phrases all over. 

"this is going to be hard." jisoo mumbles, "why can't you just enroll in elementary school again."

"because i'm a grown man and that'd look weird." seungcheol laughs, "imagine me in that tiny uniform." 

"hyung that's not what i meant! like you just staying with me. i want to be good and not be scared but i don't want to be alone without anybody." jisoo pouts and seungcheol swears he can see his lip quivering. 

seungcheol stops immediately lowering himself on his knees to be eye to eye. seungcheol hated to see jisoo crying because he looked like a kicked dog.

his lip quivers and his big deer eyes get all watery he absolutely hates it. seungcheol cups jisoo's cheeks and wipes the falling tears with the pads of his thumbs. 

"bud." seungcheol says softly, "jisoo." 

jisoo's tears are heavier and his cheeks were getting red. seungcheol was still trying to learn how to comfort a crying child. he tries to remember how heejin or joohyuk would comfort him. 

"jisoo, baby." seungcheol says slowly testing out the waters.

jisoo's eyes widen, "h-hyung." 

"please, stop crying. it really hurts me to see you crying like this, baby. you like school and you like meeting new people. you'll realize that you won't need me because you're so likable and the kids will love you." seungcheol explains, "just believe in yourself."

jisoo nods as gives seungcheol a small hug before meeting up with jeonghan at the end of the hall. seungcheol didn't know exactly what kind of emotional ties that "baby" has on jisoo. 

all he remembers is whenever he was upset, heejin and joohyuk would always call him baby and he'd always calm down. 

"choi hansol!" jeonghan yells at the doorway, "hansol!"

seungcheol sees a boy with dark brown hair perch up from the slide. he was wearing the same uniform as jisoo but he had circular lenses perched on his nose.

"mr.yoon!" the boy yells running to meet him, "hi!"

hansol had sharp hazel eyes and chubby cheeks like a baby. he was precious and seungcheol held it in from cooing. 

"hansol-ah, i want you to meet somebody okay?" jeonghan says as he gets on his knees, "be polite."

"hi, my name is choi hansol! i am in the 2nd grade." hansol says with a sharp 90 degree bow. 

"hong jisoo, 3rd grade." jisoo announces with a similar bow, but he hit his head against hansol and seungcheol couldn't help but laugh. 

"hansol ah, can you help your hyung around? he's new and he speaks english like you. he knows korean but he'd be nice to have a dongsaeng like you." jeonghan explains, "do you think you can be a good boy and help him?"

hansol nods so fast that seungcheol thought he was going to get whiplash. he reaches out to grab jisoo's hand, "come on hyung!" 

"bye cheolie hyung!" jisoo yells as he runs off with hansol onto the slide. 

"you and hansol seem to be really close." seungcheol says as the two adults walk back inside. 

jeonghan pushes his glasses up with a small smile, "he's going to be my son soon!" 

seungcheol widens his eyes at his open statement, "what?!"

"hansol, he's been in a foster home all his life and before i was a 3rd grade teacher. i had him when i was a nursery and kindergarten teacher. he's the sweetest, most dependable little boy. his foster home is getting full and i decided why not adopted that little bundle of joy." jeonghan grins, "he's everything to me."

"ah, that's so sweet. i'm happy that jisoo has somebody like hansol to help him around." seungcheol replies with a similar smile, "but sadly. i have to go to school now but i'll be back later to get jisoo."

seungcheol bows before quickly running out of the school. he was kind of late for his first class but he didn't mind too much. 

his friends were all beyond excited to see seungcheol again after him studying abroad. sometimes seungcheol would go back home to see them and sometimes they'd visit. but it had been around two years since they've hung out and a lot has changed. 

"seungcheolie!" a voice yells as seungcheol barely steps a foot on campus. 

seungcheol sees hoseok and minhyuk running towards him. he couldn't avoid their gripping hugs and he felt like they snapped his back. 

"AHH! WELCOME BACK!" the two yell in unison, "WE MISSED YOU." 

"ah, hyungs." seungcheol groans, "you've all worked out harder but don't break me." 

the two let go quickly giving seungcheol a chance to get the feeling back in his spine. they haven't changed they both are still goofy and like hyperactive dogs. but hoseok's hair is now platinum blonde with blue tips and minhyuk's hair is dark brown. 

"who talked you into the blue, hoseok?" seungcheol asks, "it looks cool."

"that guy," hoseok says pointing to minhyuk, "it was his idea." 

"he looks really good, doesn't he?" 

"you guys are dating aren't you?" seungcheol sneers, "gross why didn't you tell me."

minhyuk and hoseok share the same fake expressionless looks before gasping, "us?" 

"you're obvious and it's gross." seungcheol chuckles as he pokes their foreheads. he always knew they'd date sometime soon but not this quick. 

they've always been glued at the hip and seungcheol couldn't say he wasn't happy for them. 

"whatever! how are you enjoying being back? is jisoo going to be okay?"

"he just started school today right?"

"oh god he barely knows korean."

"he's going to get overwhelmed!"

"yah! he's going to be fine. don't doubt him, he's going to be great. don't talk about him like he's incapable of doing anything." seungcheol sneers, "just don't."

"ah, seungcheolie is truly a daddy now." hoseok coos, "all grown up."

seungcheol rolls eyes as he tightens up his backpack straps, "just stop talking about him like he's going to struggle. he'll be fine!"

seungcheol felt like his classes were going forever and he really did almost forget how to read korean. he just missed jisoo and didn't want to be apart from him any longer. 

his wish was slowly granted when he saw jisoo's school was calling. what was happening? he hoped that nothing was going bad for him. 

seungcheol excuses himself from class and quickly hits the accept button.

"hello, it's jeonghan! jisoo is having a tough time with the kids. i was just wondering if you're free to come get him a little earlier?"

seungcheol mumbles a small yes before hanging up abruptly. he wish jisoo wasn't having a tough time but he didn't think he'd go into school with flying colors. 

he was lucky that jisoo's school and his college weren't too far but just a bus away. practically sprinting inside the school he sees jisoo sitting in the hall with flushed cheeks.

"hyung!" jisoo whines, "please take me home!" 

"hold on, okay? come on." seungcheol says as he picks up jisoo in his arms. jisoo fits himself perfectly in the crook of his neck. 

"seungcheol," jeonghan says as he leads him to the office yet again. 

"jisoo was having trouble with the kids. it wasn't his fault but the kids were kind of how you say teasing him? we know his korean is very limited but he was able to understand some. he had a good day with the kids who were nicer to him though." jeonghan explains with a solemn expression, "it was just about 4 kids."

"and did you do anything? why is jisoo having to go home?" seungcheol asks, "why are we sending my kid home?" 

"seungcheol-ssi," jeonghan reassures, "they're all in the office but it was my choice to send jisoo home. he was obviously upset and wanted to be with you." 

seungcheol sighs heavily, "we were going to have a problem if they weren't gonna do anything to those kids." 

"of course. this school takes problems like this seriously. jisoo-ah, i hope you return tomorrow and have a happier day." jeonghan says softy, "have a goodnight." 

seungcheol bows as he carries jisoo to the bus stop. he was heavy and more than capable of walking but either of them want to let go. 

their bus ride was quiet and seungcheol was sure the younger was asleep. maybe hoseok and minhyuk were right. he kept feeling more of a fatherly figure than a hyung to jisoo. 

he wants jisoo to be successful, happy and feel loved. he wants to be there for him anyway he can. seungcheol never wants him to be disappoint or sad because he doesn't deserve that. he loves jisoo so much and would do anything for him. 

"hyung," jisoo mumbles quietly in his shoulder, "do you think the kids will like me soon?" 

"it doesn't matter, i like you and you'll need to like yourself first. if you do that, nobody can hate you." seungcheol says as he pats jisoo's head. 

how could anybody hate jisoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 2 months without an update? i suck ass! enjoy this chapter of jisoo going to school!


	5. start of something new 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to be spilt up between like maybe 2 or 3! the choi family takes a lil trip!

jisoo has been getting the hang of school and making friends. he's been enrolled for about three weeks now and he has four friends now. and seungcheol couldn't be any happier.

jeonghan would send seungcheol updates throughout class and it made him so happy. he didn't have to do that but to sooth seungcheol's worries. 

"is jisoo doing better?" minhyuk asks over lunch, "make more friends?"

"yeah! he's friends with hansol, taehyung, changkyun and jimin? they're all really cute and have cute little chubby cheeks." seungcheol coos, "they're so cute."

"wow seems like jisoo has competition with some kids!" hoseok teases as he nudges seungcheol a little.

seungcheol denies it quickly because yes those kids were so cute but nobody could compare to jisoo. have you seen that kids eyes? 

"i'm glad you and jisoo have gotten into the swing of things. have you been trying to teach him korean?" minhyuk asks as he sneaks one of seungcheol's fries, "doing little lessons?"

"well my mom is a retired teacher and so she comes over after jisoo has had time to relax. she'll do phrases and basic grammar and review of hangul and everything." seungcheol explains, "she really loves being around him since she stopped teaching." 

"that's good that your family helps out also! like to have that good support system after being practically thrown in as a father figure is amazing." hoseok says with a grin, "you're very cool."

seungcheol crinkles his nose at the sudden compliment because hoseok was the last person to even compliment him like that. 

"i have a question for you though, seungcheolie!" minhyuk states, "we both do!"

"what's up?" seungcheol asks as he finally just shoves his plate towards minhyuk. 

"do you ever think jisoo will call you dad? if he does do you want him to call you that like how will that make you feel?" hoseok questions, "like would you like that?"

seungcheol tilts his head in confusion because that was the last question he thought of. how would he feel if jisoo did call him dad? would he feel like he's trying to replace the imagine of joohyuk?

he doesn't want jisoo to forget that joohyuk exists but he'd be flattered if he considered calling him dad. he'll know that joohyuk will always be his father but god he wouldn't mind if he called him dad.

"oh shit, cheolie!" minhyuk sighs as he reaches across the table to wipe his tears. 

"we didn't mean to make you cry oh my god," hoseok whines as he caresses the youngest's cheek. 

seungcheol didn't mean to cry either and he didn't even realize he was crying. just thinking of joohyuk and jisoo and the world dad is really touchy. 

"we won't push you on it, cheol. we just wanted to know how you'd feel about it because jisoo really seems to love you." 

seungcheol nods as he wipes the last of his tears before giving small hugs to the two. jisoo would be getting out of class soon and the two of them would spend the night at seungcheol's family's house. 

also it'd be seungcheol's first time meeting his little sister who his family had recently adopted. while his family spent a lot of time at the house and missed seungcheol dearly since he was the baby of his family next to his hyung. so about four years ago, his parents adopted a little girl from beijing. 

she's now 10 and she's learned korean very well due to his mother and he has talked to her even when he lived in america. her name is jiao and seungcheol loves her very much. 

seungcheol pays for his part of the lunch before handing off to jisoo's school. jeonghan had sent a picture of jisoo coloring and said he was waiting happily for his hyung. 

he can't help but grin as he gets on the next bus because ever since jisoo started school he missed him a lot more. it's weird because he went to school back home in LA but it felt different because seungcheol gets home earlier and he's not there. 

jisoo had been coloring waiting for seungcheol to come pick him up and mr.yoon had been waiting alongside him. the two were talking about which shade of blue to use. 

"hyung!" jisoo yells, "you're right on time!"

seungcheol smiles as he gives jisoo a big hug and tussles his a hair a bit. he had told the school that he'd be getting jisoo early and jisoo was beyond excited. 

"of course, what are you drawing there bud?" 

"we did a project about family and so I drew you, me, mom and dad in the sky, grandpa and grandma choi, and jiao even though i haven't met her yet! and the dog, remember the dog?" jisoo says as he points to every detail of his drawing.

seungcheol can't help but beam as he looks at all of jisoo's details. he had small figures of heejin and joohyuk in the sky with wings. he drew seungcheol and himself on seungcheol's shoulders. 

his parents were standing side by side with him. he even sees a doodle of jiao who he hasn't even met but he had every detail of her down to her mole by her eye. 

then there was the dog, jisoo has been trying to convince seungcheol to buy a golden retriever. the dog's name is sam and jisoo hasn't stopped talking about it. 

"why didn't you add seojoon?" seungcheol asks softly, "do you not love him?"

"of course! it's just i ran out of room and also i have a different type of love for him compared to everybody in this photo." jisoo claims, "it's weird."

seungcheol doesn't question it but can't help but kiss the top of jisoo's head, "we'll hang it up when we get home okay?"

"mhm! bye mr.yoonie hyung!" jisoo calls out as he grabs onto seungcheol's hand.

seungcheol waves and bows to jeonghan before the two run off. seungcheol is happy to see jisoo being happy and holding tightly onto his artwork.

seungcheol planned to pack their stuff up for his parents house who were still in busan. he was excited for jisoo to spend time with his family and he was excited to see them. 

especially since jisoo has never gone to busan there was a lot of stuff he wanted to show jisoo this weekend. he was getting to show jisoo a different side to him and he was excited. 

"hyung! do we get to ride in your car? can we play music when we go to daegu?!" jisoo questions, "i miss your car!"

"ah, we were gonna take the train. your grandma wants to pick us up after we arrive. is that okay?" seungcheol asks as the two get off the bus. 

jisoo nods, "those sound like fun!"

seungcheol manages to pack for snacks, change of clothes for the both of them and stuff to keep jisoo busy. he brings books, notebooks, and his DS and iPad.

their train would leave in about an hour and hoseok had agreed to drop them off at the station. seungcheol was very thankful for his friends. 

jisoo couldn't stop babbling about meeting jiao and he found it so precious. she was older than him by a year and he couldn't stop calling her "jiao noona" and he could die from how cute he was. 

hoseok arrives shortly and helps the two of them with their luggage. jisoo even boasts how strong his hoseokkie-hyung is and hoseok can't stop blushing. 

seungcheol helps buckle jisoo in the back and even tucks him in with a blanket. he was sure that jisoo would surely fall asleep sometime soon. 

"whenever you get to daegu tell me okay? me and minhyuk will house sit and take care of the plants," hoseok smiles as he shakes seungcheol's shoulder, "have fun with your family okay?"

seungcheol nods as they slowly arrive at the station and jisoo was like seungcheol guessed knocked out. he only had about two suitcases and jisoo wasn't that heavy. 

the train ride was quiet since jisoo was asleep on his lap. his arm was numb but he didn't mind it cause jisoo gets cuddly when he's asleep. 

seungcheol's mom waits happily with a bouquet of flowers at the train stop. seungcheol thinks his mom is so cute for even getting the flowers. 

"oh is he sleeping?" his mother asks softly as she tucks the flowers underneath her arm. 

seungcheol nods as lifts jisoo a little higher because he kept falling off of his shoulder. his mom took jisoo's suitcase and lead him to the car. 

"is he going to be okay in the back? it is quite uncomfortable." his mother frowns as she sets the suitcases in the trunk. 

"he can sleep on my chest, mom. if you're so worried about him do you want to drive?" seungcheol suggests, "even though i am more willing to drive."

his mom juts her lips into a similar pout just like he does. his mom holds her arms open for jisoo and seungcheol knew he had won. seungcheol liked to drive whenever he was back home, he liked to look upon all the scenery. 

"he's so cuddly oh my goodness, he reminds me of you whenever you were a baby. and now since we have jiao i can be cuddled constantly," his mom gushes from the backseat, "so precious."

"i cuddle you whenever you need it, mom! don't say i don't." seungcheol pouts as they start to approach their home.

it was just like seungcheol remembered and he loved that it still felt like home. he sees his father and a little girl who must be jiao on the porch. her hair was dark and in two pigtails with two lady bug clips and she was in pink overalls. 

she was tiny and cute but seungcheol tell she was just a handful for his parents. he knew that her and jisoo would get along perfectly. 

seungcheol could barely get his foot out the car door without being pounced on. jiao for some reason had tears streaming down her cheeks and seungcheol was confused beyond belief.

"yah, yah! why are you crying!? this is the first time you see me and you're crying? why?" seungcheol questions as he squats down to her level. 

"ah, hello! oppa?" jiao says testing the waters with how it'd sound, "oppa."

"yes, that's me. i am your oppa, choi seungcheol!" he says proudly, "you're my baby sister." 

"i am!" jiao cheers cutely, "i am!"

seungcheol pinches her cheek lightly before he takes a now sleepy jisoo in his arms. jisoo rubs his eyes tenderly as he falls into seungcheol's side. 

"jisoo ah, i want you to meet jiao." seungcheol says, "jiao, meet jisoo."

"is he my oppa too?" jiao asks absentlmindly, "is he, seungcheol oppa?"

seungcheol can't help but laugh as he shakes his head, "he's my son, and he's a year younger than you."

and seungcheol can't help but admit that he liked the way that "son" sounded coming out his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been reading a lot of kid au's and wanna take my chance at kid seventeen :-)
> 
> also i didn't really write about it but seungcheol is a foreign exchange student in L.A but it'll be mentioned in the next chapter!


End file.
